multiversesfandomcom-20200223-history
Alakla
Alakla is a planet in the Viperius Galaxy, home to several species and a sapient, the Elpis. It has several different biospheres, as well as hundreds of islands in the southern hemisphere, and a massive continent in the northern hemisphere. Characteristics This planet has a low mass, due to its lower density. It also has high amounts of volcanic activity. Size Alakla has a radius of .97 times Earth, but its lower density makes it have a mass of .83 times it. This is due to the small, aluminum-iron core both being far smaller and lighter than that of earth's. The crust is also notably thin, and has high presences of light carbonates. Composition With a large amount of carbonates, Alakla is a light world. The most common metal in the crust is aluminum, followed by iron, with high amounts of uranium and coal. Water salinity is very high compared to earth's, but is drained by plants before reaching freshwater rivers. The atmosphere is 39% oxygen, 37% nitrogen, 10% argon, 4% carbon dioxide, and the other 10% is trace elements and some methane and water vapor. Orbit Alakla orbits a class G2 star, Soira, at 150 million km. Its day reaches 31 hours, with very hot days and somewhat cool nights, resulting in much behavioral and physical adaptations. Satellites Orbiting Alakla are two relatively large moons, Roitan and Moitag, with their names coming from Elpis mythological gods. There are also four small planetoid-sized moons, Toraigos, Yuiramois, Taraoi, and Koiranoi. All of these come from the names of demons from Loidisoi myths. Landmasses Alakla has several landmasses, with the most dominant being Iodiraoi in the northern hemisphere. This dominates most of the hemisphere, with multiple biomes, listed below: *Ocean-jungles, which are dominated by tall trees with salty trunks and chlorophyll-filled bark extentions, and mutliple-limbed dwellers of these trees, typically with feeding tubes on their limbs as to allow them to drink liquids from the bark-leaves. *Kroifya plains, which are large, volcanic plateaus covered in a lichen-like substance. This is actually a series of protists, working together in a way much like algae. *Layered grasslands, which act using multiple layers of grasses, with wide-leafed ones at the bottom, gradually coming to hair-like grasses at the top. *Temperate forests are by far the most common, taking up 37% of the continent's landmass, typically around the north pole. They are nearly exactly the same as ocean-jungles, except for the fact that there is very low salinity in the trees. Deserts are also seen, but without significant organism counts. Islands There are several islands on this planet, mainly in the southern hemisphere. Some are listed here: *Yoigos - this island is the largest, spanning like a massive sandbar by the western section of Iodraoi. They are separated by the Yoiaoi channel, and both areas are dominated by ocean-jungles, with mainly the same species in both areas, showing that they must have separated within 10 million years ago, probably during a rise in methane emissions from Kroifya plants. *Omoira - with a completely different biosphere than the rest of the planet, Omoira is dominated by a series of peat bogs and swamps. As a result, animals and plants here have evolved to make up for the acidity of the water. *Hoirainos - this island is dominated by Kroifya plains, as it is close to faults. Biosphere There are several forms of fauna and flora on the surface of Alakla, each adapted to separate climates. The biodiversity is immense, with tree-like grasses to six-limbed tree-dwellers. Ocean-jungle species Ocean-jungles are jungles close to the seashore, extending out into the ocean itself. There are large trees here, with a complex biosphere, containing parasites evolving inside of liquids, in turn being drank by larger animals and becoming a host for the parasite, and more. Flora *Thastro are a form of tree, with a 'salty' trunk partially made with sea salt. These have extensions of the bark, with chlorophyll in the creases, which photosynthesize, while producing a liquid for insulation. This has much sugar inside of it, making it a valuable resource for liquivorous animals. Parasites also evolve in this, transferring into the bowel of the liquivore. **Roiantro Thastro are smaller Thastro, at 10-15 meters in height. They are of littile use to large tree-dwellers, but provide a habitat for smaller ones. Their bark-leaves are far thinner than most other varieties, at only a few centimeters in width. **Ainoitro Thastro are slightly larger than Roiantro, with a height of 14-21 meters. They are also habitats for smaller animals, living in the dry 'pockets' in the wide bark-leaves. These have pores which can recycle animal waste for nutrition. **Troitro Thastro are somewhat large, at 24-30 meters in height, with thin bark-leaves to allow them to have a thick population density. Their leaves also have a deeper crease, allowing a greater accumulation of liquid, and in turn more species live in them. **Megiro Thastro are very big, at 60-70 meters in height. Their leaves are extremely wide and strong, with a deep crease for fluids. This variety houses the most species, due to their optimal size and the amounts of nutritious liquids in their bark-leaves. *Raithistro are a larger form of tree, with smaller bark extentions. However, the bark itself is able to preform photosynthesis at levels where it retrieves sunlight, making up for the lack of lengthy bark-leaves. They are also 'salty,' although taking less saline than Thastro plants. This explains the shorter lengths of the bark-leaves, as they are weaker. **Oismorai Rathistro are quite small, at only around 8-11 meters in height. Each has around 3-cm protrusions, with very little chlorophyll inside of them. Most energy comes from the photosynthetic trunk. **Boisrai Rathistro are far larger, at 40-50 meters in height. Their protrusions are around 1.5 decimeters in length. These produce a small amount of energy, and traces of Thastro insulator-like liquid is seen on the photosynthesizing portions of the bark extensions. **Roiwaimegrai Rathistro are immense, coming from the Elpis word for 'most large.' Each towars at a height of around 400 meters at full size, and can live for nearly a thousand years. *Airostro are a species of moss-like plants, however saline. These plants have tiny salt crystals on them, quite sharp, which prevent consumption by some animals. However, other animals have adapted bony sheaths over their mouths, allowing them to be protected from the salt crystals and crush them with their teeth. The moss itself spreads over the ground a bit like a web-pattern. Their roots act much like mycelium, spreading under the ground, so many different patches could be one organism. **Rai Airostro are the smallest form of Airostro, with each strand being only about a centimeter in height. However, they are one of the widest spread- one individual covered nearly a square kilometer. Their crystals are nearly microscopic, each being less than a millimeter in length. As such, they do not provide much use to larger herbivores, but macroscopic organisms eat this often. **Roitai Airostro are slightly larger, each strand 1.9 centimeters in height. They are not as widespread- the largest individual only covered a quarter of a square kilometer. Their crystals are slightly larger for proportion, at around three millimeters in length each- enough to cause lacerations of most mouths of unprotected herbivores. **Loiros Airostro are somewhat large, each strand being 2.8 centimeters in height. The amount of spreading they cause is highly limited, only around that of a Rotai. Their crystals are each 2.8 millimeters in length, smaller than what one would typically expect. However, this still is a successful protective measure. **Mesoiros Airostro are large, each strand being 5 centimeters in length. Their crystals are each 6.4 millimeters in length, quite significant compared to other, smaller breeds, causing lacerations in the larger Airostro-eaters. Their amount of widespreadness is large, with the largest individual spreading over two square kilometers. **Voicoma Airostro are the largest variety, with the largest crystals. Each moss strand is around 11 centimeters in length, with 1.4 centimeter saline crystal protrusions. Their spreading is immense, with the largest individuals reaching more than ten square kilometers in size. It is not known what caused the sudden change in size, although it is possible that is due to the development of smaller organisms being able to eat smaller Airostro. Fauna There is a variety of fauna in Ocean-Jungles, adapted to the many forms of plants here. *Yoiranos are complex species, related to the Elpis. They have six tentacle-like appendages which are adapted to spreading their weight out among branches of salt-trees which come out of their back, opposite to two pairs of eyes. If lines were drawn on the pairs, it would form a cross. They get nutrition from feeding tubes in two of the tentacles, as to suck in water from bark-leaves on salt-trees. They also get nutrition from sucking the blood and liqudating flesh and organs of smaller herbivores- a recent adaptation which allows sapience. **Rairoi Yoiranos are the smallest of its kind, at only half of a meter in height. However, their tentacles are each around 30 centimeters in length, making up for its small size with agility. Their eyes are not as well-developed, and as such rely mainly on their arms to feel their way around the jungle trees and the rest of their native habitat. **Oirai Yorainos are slightly larger, at 79 centimeters. Their tentacles are slightly shorter than that of Rairoi in proportion, each being around 34.5 centimeters. Descent from trees and walking with non-feeder tentacles has been observed, indicating that they are closely related to the quasi-bipedal Elpis. **The Elpis are sapients, with a brain slightly smaller than that of a human in proportion. They are each 1.24 meters in height, with 50-centimeter tentacles. Their first and last pairs are both allowed to walk in a quadripedal fashion, and are each 10 centimeters longer, attatched to strong pectorals. They act as quasi-bipedals, with four of their legs reaching down as legs, but the front two can act as manipulators, with several smaller tentacle-like appendages on the actual arm. **Moira Yoiranos are the largest of its form, at 1.8 meters in length. Each of its six tentacles are around 87 centimeters in length, and quite massive and stocky. Moira are the least intelligent Yoiranos, sacrificing intelligence for more brute strength. *Yuharainos are miniscule herbivores, eating Airostro. Each is around 10 centimeters in length, with only two arms to drag its flat body along the ground, with a large, jawless mouth to scrape the Airostro off of jungle floors. They have no eyes, but do have light sensors and chemoreceptors to help them find their way around. **Rui Yuharainos are quite small, at 9 centimeters in length. Its arms are slightly larger in proportion than others, at each being five centimeters long. They are two-toed, with very little actual motor control. They have the least developed chemoreceptors and light sensors, showing that they are some of the oldest speciess of their type. **Lui Yuharainos are larger, at 10.4 centimeters. Their arms are also five centimeters long, although they only have a single claw. Their motor skills are slightly more refined than Rui, although they still are quite low-level. Their mouth is slightly smaller, and can close completely to allow stealthy movement close to the ground. **Yui Yuharainos are the largest form, at 11.7 centimeters. Their arms are 6.2 centimeters, also slightly out of the norm. There are only one toe on the arms, providing little movement control or motor skills. *Megalonoi are some of the largest animals on Alakla (the largest in the ocean-jungles)- and as usual, are herbivores. Each are around 10 meters in length, and five meters in height, although they can stand nearly upright to eat upper branches of large trees. They have six legs, with the back two having the first one of its joints bending upwards and backwards, while being extremely muscular, allowing it to stand. They have two pairs of jaws located beneath the non-eyed head, the first having only three major teeth on the bottom and top to scrape off and crunch bark, while the second macerates it with a series of tiny molars chewing extremely rapidly. **Ruimegrai Megalonoi are smaller than most, with a length of 8.65 meters and a standing height of 9.75 meters. Their first jaw is more powerful, so they have a process much like that of many long-necked dinosaurs such as diplodici, in which they swallow stones of variable sizes to pulverize the food in their stomach. **Coiras Megalonoi are also small for their species, at 8.96 meters in length and 10.15 meters in standing height. They have the 'average jaw' for the Megalonoi- although only one other species have it. This is basically when it has near-equal strength in both jaws, so does not need to have the digestion processes of a Ruimegrai or Toumairan. **Toumairan Megalonoi are around 10 meters in length and 12.45 meters in standing height, as well as the fact that they have the most odd digestive system. As soon as the food enters their mouth, they only manage to crush it into small bits. Instead of having a Ruimegrai process, they have several eosophegi to digest it in several stomach inputs, which have bony sides to crush it further. It then enters their main stomach to be turned into chyme. **Oiraianros Megalonoi are quite large, with lengths of 11.5 meters and a standing height of 13.87 meters. They have a Ruimegrai-esque way of digesting food, with a less powerful second jaw, so they swallow stones of variable sizes to pulverize the bark of trees which they eat. **Roiairo Megalonoi are very large, with legnths of 14.53 meters and a standing height of 17.41 meters.They also have a diplodicus-like way of digesting food- they swallow stones to pulverize tree bark they are attempting to digest. **Omegairo Megalonoi are the largest form of Megalonoi, at a length of 16.33 meters and a standing height of 20.41 meters. This allows them to reach far farther onto trees- although some can be up to half of a kilometer tall, which they cannot reach at all. Instead, these prefer to strip smaller trees bare, using their front limbs- which add another three meters to their standing height- allowing them to reach even farther by scraping off bark with their legs. *Tsuraino are each around 2 meters long, with four long legs and two near-useless arms coming from their sides. They are very fast, and Elpis empires now use them as calvalry. They have a Megalonoi-like head, but with smaller and more numerous front teeth for also eating moss. Kroifya plains species The Kroifya plains are large volcanic plateaus covered in a substance known as Kroifya. This is actually a protist- nutrient-rich, allowing both animals and small plants to sustain themselves off of it. Flora The flora here is not as diverse as other places, while there are some small plants remaining. Fauna There are several odd forms of fauna here, to eat the Kroifya and small plants- there are also more carnivores here than in the ocean-jungles. Category:Planets Category:Viperius Galaxy Category:Cosmology